1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt for a machine for the production of web material, especially paper or cardboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called press felt for a paper machine is known from EP 0 355 277 B1, which includes one layer of elastic foam material, which is joined through needle bonding with a carrier structure consisting of fibrous material. The foam, which consists of a polymer material, is of a closed-cell construction. A woven material is used, for example, for the carrier layer with yarns progressing in a longitudinal and a cross machine direction. A structure is created with a belt, or a press felt, which is constructed in this way which counteracts the hydraulic, or, respectively, capillary forces which attempt to draw water back to the surface of a paper layer being manufactured. A back-moistening effect in the belt material to be manufactured can be minimized in this manner.
EP 0 367 739 B1 discloses a method for coating a belt for a paper machine whereby a thin layer of polymeric foam material is applied to the upper surface of a press fabric. Here, the foam material remains primarily on the surface of the material, or, respectively, can partially penetrate the surface of the material.
What is needed in the art is a belt for the production of a fibrous web material, as well as a method for the production of such a belt, which effectively and efficiently meets the demands occurring in a press section.